The present invention relates to a method of inspecting and/or repairing a component and a device for inspecting and/or repairing a component and the present invention relates in particular to a method of inspecting and/or repairing a component in an assembled apparatus, more particularly a gas turbine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,136 discloses a device for inspecting a component in an assembled apparatus. The device comprises a boroscope and a conduit, the conduit has an applicator tip to supply liquids onto the component to be inspected. This device supplies all liquids, dye penetrant, solvent etc through the same conduit, so there is a possibility of cross-contamination. The conduit is part of the boroscope so there is a possibility that the liquids may contaminate the lens of the boroscope and/or cause damage to the lens of the boroscope. In addition the liquid is sprayed out of the applicator tip and this makes it difficult to control the area of the surface of component to be coated in the dye penetrant in order to prevent contamination of adjacent areas not requiring inspection. The larger the area coated in dye penetrant the greater the amount of solvent subsequently required to remove it and this is a disadvantage because the amount of process chemicals introduced into an assembled apparatus must be restricted to achieve reliable inspection of a component within an assembled apparatus.